<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Looking in the Mirror by nhixxie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744167">Like Looking in the Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhixxie/pseuds/nhixxie'>nhixxie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Feelings lots of feelings, If you can't figure out whose dicks is whose, Kinktober, M/M, Take comfort in the fact that, a.k.a. I can only do so much lmaooo, it doesn't matter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhixxie/pseuds/nhixxie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec shakes his head, pressing a kiss onto his own lips that hold Magnus’ signature pout. “No, it’s fine. I just—haven’t looked at myself like this, ever.”</p><p>Magnus lifts Alec’s full brows. “You haven’t simply looked at your body in the mirror?”</p><p>Alec laughs, cringing. “Who does that?”</p><p>Magnus pinches Alec’s side, his face contorted in untrue offense. “I do! Appreciating yourself is good for you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alec and Magnus swap bodies, and sometimes, it takes different eyes to truly see oneself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Looking in the Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is 1 out of 2 fics I wrote for Kinktober! Yes, yes, I know it's a daily challenge, but get this: I was lazy, lmao. Anyways, hope you enjoy this little piece of my heart!</p><p>I'm @nhixxie on twitter and follow #nhixxiefic for livetweeting.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck,” Alec watches as his own mouth forms the word, “Just like that, love—”</p><p>Alec buries himself as deep as he can, hips canting as he groans breathlessly at the tight warmth that surrounds his cock. Beneath him, an exact replica of his own body is cradled against the soft creases of Magnus’ golden sheets. He sounds like Alec but not truly, the same way he looks like Alec but not exactly. This Alec’s scratchy timbre wraps around consonants and vowels with precise enunciation, and he writhes beneath real Alec’s touch with so much grace it’s enchanting.</p><p>Magnus wears Alec’s body like a perfectly tailored suit, moving it against the bed like he’s made a home of Alec’s bones. Alec wonders if he elicits the same wonder as he carries Magnus’ body for him.</p><p>His own forest green eyes flutter open, broiling want tinged with concern.</p><p>“Alexander,” Magnus rasps, “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Alec says immediately, the deep swell of Magnus’ voice coming out, “Sorry.”</p><p>Upon the discovery that a particularly stubborn sickness is threatening the warlock community of New York, the Institute had been working diligently with Down World representatives to manufacture a cure. In order to assure Magnus’ safety, Alec had proposed to Magnus an unusual solution.</p><p><i>You’re suggesting a soul transference</i>, Magnus asks.</p><p><i>It’s a soul targeting disease</i>, Alec said as he sat Magnus onto the spot on the couch next to him, <i>if it gets to your body and finds a Shadowhunter soul there, it won’t incubate. And warlock diseases can’t survive Nephilim cells. So, hide in mine.</i></p><p>It’s been a week since then. Izzy has been burning candlelight with Catarina in the laboratory, just as Clary and Jace have been looking through both Nephilim and Down World text in search of clues. Lorenzo, with his own hide on the line, has traveled back to the Spiral Labyrinth to consult with the elders. Alec and Magnus quarantine behind the walls of Magnus’ apartment.</p><p>Magnus stops, catching his breath as he props himself up onto his elbows. He asks, “Too weird, my love?”</p><p>Alec shrugs, muttering, “A little unusual.”</p><p>Magnus reaches out and runs fingers up Alec’s neck. The touch is rough and calloused from a lifetime of Shadowhunter training, so unlike the soft pads of Magnus’ fingers. “We can stop,” he says gently.</p><p>Alec shakes his head, pressing a kiss onto his own lips that hold Magnus’ signature pout. “No, it’s fine. I just—haven’t looked at myself like this, ever.”</p><p>Magnus lifts Alec’s full brows. “You haven’t simply looked at your body in the mirror?”</p><p>Alec laughs, cringing. “Who does that?”</p><p>Magnus pinches Alec’s side, his face contorted into dramatic offense. “I do! Appreciating yourself is good for you!”</p><p>It’s unusual for Alec to see his face so.. <i>expressive</i>. He quite likes how it looks without the harshness of his usual scowl.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Alec says dismissively.</p><p>Magnus rolls his eyes, and for a split-second, Alec looks like Alec. “Okay, get out of me for a moment.”</p><p>Alec rolls his hips languidly, and it makes Magnus hiss and moan in tandem. “Do I really have to?”</p><p>“Dicks out for communication, darling,” Magnus chuckles, breathing sharply as Alec finally, mournfully, slides out of him. Alec straddles Magnus instead, cock shiny with precum on the ridges of Magnus’ unusually hair-smattered abs.</p><p>“Give me your hand,” Magnus murmurs, before looking at Alec pointedly, “Eyes on me.”</p><p>Magnus lays back on the bed, spreading Alec’s body against the sheets like he’s been lifted from one of Michelangelo’s paintings. It’s wondrous, Alec thinks, how Magnus can make Alec’s body look so divine. Magnus takes Alec’s black-painted nails and leads it up to his own face.</p><p>Upon Magnus’ guidance, Alec touches the notch on his own brow.</p><p>“I love this,” Magnus murmurs with Alec’s voice, “You cut your brow with the first bullseye you shot with your arrow. You didn’t want to heal it with an Iratze, because you wanted the scar to remind you of that moment forever.”</p><p>Alec curls Magnus’ soft lips into a small smile.</p><p>“I love this,” Magnus says again as he moves Alec’s touch onto the notch of his nose, the pad of his index finger pressing softly against the dimple. “Adorable. I like kissing it.”</p><p>Alec laughs. “I can tell.”</p><p>Magnus grins as he leads Alec’s touch down his throat, wrapping it around until it settles on the deflect rune swathed along the line of his neck. Alec can’t help but smirk.</p><p>“I fucking love this,” Magnus whispers wickedly, “The way it stretches up to your neck.. when I see it from afar, I just want to jump you so I can lick a stripe up that damn rune. I don’t care who watches.”</p><p>Alec’s breath stumbles from the ledge of Magnus’ lips, the weight of the words sending a thunderclap of lightning down his spine. His cock twitches minutely, still half-hard and heavy.</p><p>“Magnus,” he breathes out, Magnus’ Adam’s apple bobbing as Alec swallows the whine that rises in his throat, “Fuck..”</p><p>Magnus doesn’t stop. He leads Alec’s fingers past his own collarbones and onto his pecs, nails catching against curled hair as he murmurs breathlessly about the perfect way the dip of his chest cradles Magnus’ necklaces when they fuck. Magnus cups Alec’s hands over his own ass, languidly massaging the globes within his palms, helplessly moaning his praises of Alec’s body like a well-practiced prayer.</p><p>“And this, Alexander,” Magnus sighs, “The pièce de resistance.”</p><p>French sounds sinful when Magus says it, but it roars something surprising within Alec when it comes out of his own lips with the fucked-out scratchiness he reserves only for Magnus. Magnus curls Alec’s nail-polished fingers over the head, precum pearling at the slit. Magnus moans indecently at the touch, hips rolling uncontrollably as Alec works his own cock within a grip that’s just the right side of too tight. Pleasuring himself is something he hasn’t done in a long while, not with Magnus’ keenness with taking care of him, and definitely not <i>this</i> way.</p><p>“So fucking beautiful, Alexander,” Magnus moans, brow furrowed as he slowly fucks into Alec’s perfect grasp. “So beautiful with your own cock in your hands.. puts the Sistine Chapel to fucking shame, the way you’re making yourself look right now..”</p><p>Alec bites down a harried <i>fuck</i> and grinds Magnus’ unattended cock against the bed. Magnus’ body that Alec carries for him strains with want at the beautiful words, and it makes Alec rut onto the sheets even more, back bowing tauter and tauter the more friction he gets.</p><p>“Alexander,” Magnus whines, hands framing Alec’s face and tugging it up into a deep kiss. He lets their lips falter apart momentarily just so he can say, “Look at yourself, love.”</p><p>Alec pants, forcing his eyes to open, as he blinks down at the picture Magnus has made of his borrowed body. He stifles a breathless gasp. <i>Beautiful</i>, Alec thinks, not in a way that teems with arrogance, but with wonder. Alec has made it a point to undermine his own greatness in every turn. He prefers working behind the shadows over basking in the greatness of being a political figurehead. But this image of himself, face contorted in pure unbridled pleasure, muscled body undulating as he fucks into delicious tightness, moans huffing out of pink, parted lips—it’s wondrous.</p><p>“Magnus,” Alec groans as he scrambles onto his knees, “I need to—”</p><p>“Get in me, Alexander, please,” Magnus begs, his whines hitching Alec’s voice in a helpless mewl. Alec feels like he’s about to lose himself, so he quickly aligns Magnus’ flushed and weeping cock and pushes in with a breathless gasp.</p><p>Alec fucks Magnus steadily as he chases the orgasm that they were building on before. Alec watches with heavy pleasure as forest green eyes are hidden behind curtains of thick eyelashes. A pink mouth surrounded by five o’clock shadow falls open with every wrecked moan curling into the air. Alec looks down at himself in the throes of pleasure and it’s <i>exhilarating</i>, but it’s the thought of Magnus, of the little signs of the man he loves embedded within his own body that makes Alec fuck with wild abandon. The coiling of his voice at the end of each whine, the debauched yet balletic way Magnus arches his back off the sheets—the bed groans and squeaks with Alec’s every vigorous thrust.</p><p>Magnus loses all coherency, moans twisting into gritted cries the higher they climb. His usual eloquence is replaced by mindless babblings, ones that Alec takes in his lips and swallows whole.</p><p>“Oh, Alexander, please, love, <i>please</i>.” </p><p>Magnus begs for everything and nothing, and Alec would still give Magnus both.</p><p>Magnus’ whines pinch into gritted silence as all his muscles clench; he ends up coming untouched, ropes of pearl white streaking across the runes on his abdomen. Alec gasps at the tightness Magnus creates for him, letting Magnus ride his orgasm to the finish with a soothing kiss to his temple. Shuddering on the cock buried deep in him, Magnus takes Alec into his arms, completely spent. Alec starts back up again, but it only takes a few deep thrusts before Alec’s orgasm is ripped from under him too, leaving him curled and panting into the crook of Magnus’ runed neck.</p><p>Or his own neck.</p><p>It’s a complicated matter, this swapping bodies business.</p><p>They don’t move aside from the rise and fall of their chests and lazy fingers tracing each other’s skin.</p><p>“As much as I liked that,” Alec swallows, “And I mean really like that, I think I prefer seeing your face instead of mine when we fuck.”</p><p>Magnus laughs, combing long fingers into spiked, jet-black hair.</p><p>“Me too, love.”</p><p>Alec gives himself a gentle kiss to the cheek, fingers catching softly at his own jaw. He feels his own lips curl into a small, loving smile. Self-induced wounds are the toughest to heal, but the ones he holds in his own chest stitch itself the tiniest bit.</p><p>“Thank you,” he murmurs as if it’s an admission, and Magnus gets what he means.  </p><p>“Always, Alexander,” Magnus whispers, “Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>